Creating a website typically requires a complete cycle of graphic design, HTML and Java script coding along with CSS styling. Further, the website thus created would also have to be extensively tested for any errors. Most of the works undertaken during the development of a web site are typically performed manually. Given the fact that most parts of the website are manually developed, the process of developing a website typically spans across at least a couple of months, and incurs reasonable expenditure in terms of costs, to the owner of the website.
Further, even in the case of developing a mobile optimized website, a cycle similar to the one mentioned is typically followed. In most of the cases, a mobile optimized website would be a replica of the original desktop website, represented albeit in a format applicable to mobile phones. In certain other cases, major portions of a desktop based website would have to be incorporated into a mobile platform.
With a substantial increase in the number of mobile phone users, and with a substantial improvement in the processing capabilities of mobile phones, mobile phones are being used more often than not, to access the internet, and also to access specific websites. Therefore, there has been felt a need to ensure that the information available to desktop users is also made available to users of mobile platforms.
Typically, since most of the mobile platform based websites are replicas of their desktop based counterparts, website owners typically ensure that the relevant portions of a desktop based website are seamlessly transferred onto its mobile platform based counterpart. Even though, both desktop application and mobile applications share the same content, transformation of a desktop application (website) into a mobile application is a cumbersome task that involves repeating the complete cycle of graphic design, HTML and Java script coding along with CSS styling. Such a phenomenon would not only result in duplication of work, but would also incur cost overheads to the website owner.
Therefore, there was felt a need for a computer implemented system and that would automate the process of optimization of desktop web content for a mobile platform.